User blog:VXnelXgacha/Roblox In The Past.. "ᄅ66⇂"
(Hello. and yes this story is cliche. also if you upside down your screen it says "1992" and yes I tried to make this story original not cliche, if this is cliche, I won't mind you actually deleting it if it's boring, cliche, unoriginal, yes I am aware this is a creepypasta "ROBLOX" wiki but. it's not gonna be about a person, but they're still creepy kinds of stuff involved here! and the perspective element of this story is still about ROBLOX! so I hope ya liked it So. ROBLOX was made in 2006 / 2005 right? it's 2019. and this story happened to a friend of mine.) Story: I'm Charlie, You can just call me "Charl" for short. I've never known that. going back to past Roblox. when I say that. I know some of you will be like "in 2006?" no far away. maybe that year when your moms were teenagers, but hear me out! I played ROBLOX, I was an average 11-year-old boy at that time. I like to play simulators, obstacle, tycoons and other kinds of stuff! as a dweeby little kid, I had misspellings. I didn't know what I was getting into to. my favorite game is meepcity! yes, I was an online dater. so I was invited into a party request. by the user "xl3roken" I saw a lot of users in the party. like "xmisspastel" "xqueenbea" "charactor" those are their users. when I was gonna out of the party, everything changed, like a new transition of ROBLOX. or meepcity just updated, I left the game. then the home page. was like in some "1992 Mode set" when I double checked, I had two devices that were "iPhone 6" and a laptop I doubled check at Roblox apps, it's still the same! Was I in the future? or was I imaging things? I did remember the date this happened was on "April 2, 2017" as I thought this was a bit late April fools joke, by making the screen look like from the 1990s. As I continued to stay offline. feeling sour. I was questioning my self. "if I should quit Roblox just because of one little update " even though it wasn't an update, I still thought of that since I was only 11 years old! I checked the games, it seems like those games didn't appear anymore like those games you see in 2006 - 2009 games. but the mode looked like from the 1990s. only 50 players were signed in the account. I was the 50th player. there, there were a lot of users with bad words on their user, since back in the old days you can have inappropriate words tagged onto your username.there was this 1 user named "littleboygotl0stt" I joined to this game in my surprise, it was called. "the past" I joined there. oddly. there were old looking avatars and accounts that haven't been used surprisingly since 2018 they look abandon but there were in the game, 1 user chatted "you will be stuck here forever and forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever" I tried restarting my pc! but the only thing that showed up when I opened the Roblox website was some 1990s mode.' I tried escaping this glitch multiple times. I was freaking out. this was scary to me. maybe for the viewers no. but for me yes! I joined this 1 game. hoping that would help even a single bit. there were dark clouds now my screen instead of being wide, it had a small tide screen and my avatar standing on a number "2017" and it slowly walked into 1992. as if these morons trapped me into this type of mode setting! I was freaking out of me being dumb. I contacted Roblox. They said the glitch has been removed. and those users were banned users in the past that hadn't logged into Roblox now and since then. this experience was scary. being trapped in a setting where. ROBLOX is completely different... (Ya like it? it took me 4 hours of typing. if it doesn't scare you.you can go to another story that will give you chills far better than me! you can rate it "⁰/¹⁰" this may not scare you but! I tried hard on this. but if you are scared! I'm glad this story can give you the chills. as now bye!) Category:Blog posts Category:Strange